They Must Go
by smellysoap
Summary: Ali Hendrix, pop sensation, and a major anti-alienist will do anything in her power to rid Earth of all nasty, metal, undeserving, alien robots. As far as she's concerned, they're an abnormality that must be destroyed... but that will change. Sunstreaker
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_One year has passed since the defeat of The Fallen._

_Our team of Autobots still reside on the planet 'Earth', home of the humans._

_But alas, our presence is no longer undisclosed to the common civilians and a great uproar has come upon us._

_There are few who appreciate our presence, and acknowledge us as equals as we have them._

_But there are those that hold us in great hatred, despising our very existence as well. _

_The amount of hatred held against us seems to increase as each day passes._

_The President of the United States holds us with great respect, and promises to expect the same from his government, but even in our eyes we see the slow doubtful outlook eating away at the hierarchy._

_We will stay… as long as we are welcome._

_Our common decepticon foes are still out there, hiding as they always have. And we are hunting them as we always will._

_We will stay…_

_As long as we are needed._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A fluorescent combination of lights flashed enthusiastically across the dark room. The inconsistency of the reds, greens, and whatever other colours the bulbs were flashing although increased the steamy atmosphere of the room, only made it harder for one to see the other person dancing chaotically in front of them. Though, it wasn't like that was of any concern on anyone's mind at the moment.

No, of course not.

The only source of light, and a very bright source at that, was a small stage glowing, basking the current performer in its glow.

_Eenie meenie miney moe_

_Eyie eyie eyie oh_

The crowd continued to cheer like they had no troubles in the world. It was almost ironic how it was so much to the contrary of that.

But for this one night, the current global crisis was indeed not on their minds.

_I won't holler, let me go_

_Well, it's all the same to me._

A distinct whoop was yelled out from a man in the crowd, not lost in the almost violent cheering.

The corner of Ali Hendrix's lips faked an upwards tug ever so slightly into a neutral looking expression. Her hips moved in sync to the lyrics she was just about _drawling_ out and her stilettos gave the illusion of extending her already long legs even longer. Her body movements made her extra short mini skirt brush against her thighs almost teasingly.

Typically, this was not the genre of music Ali particularly enjoyed. In fact, she had always worked to avoid this kind of publicity, aiming for a more general audience. Tonight however, she thought (as did her manager _strongly_ think) that aiming for a central adult audience would be more beneficial to their aims.

Now actually performing this wretched song, Ali began to have second thoughts. Although the energy in the room was absolutely amazing and although she was receiving a major amount of positive feedback from this particular group, Ali had a feeling that the attention on her tonight was more because of the uncomfortable breeze around her crotch area and her own exposed belly she was just about flaunting.

No matter, her time was almost up, and…

"EVA, I LOVE YOU." A particular man in the front row shouted out to Ali, almost making her stumble.

"GO EVA!"

"EVA! EVA! EVA!"

Hitting her last note, she refused to acknowledge the mad cheering of her fans, but yielded a small wave before heading backstage. Ali didn't think that two hundred people were capable of making such a loud noise. She was obviously mistaken.

"Eva, sweetheart, you were absolutely amazing."

Drinking the last drop of her water, Ali looked back to find her manager. "Thanks Lucy."

Lucy enthusiastically grabbed both her hands. "The crowd is going wild for you." She said just tad bit overdramatically. "I _knew_ this new image would be good for the campaign. Look at them out there! All they want is more and more!" Lucy peeked out from behind the curtain, looking ecstatic. The woman looked as if she was about to cry, which was saying a lot for a woman of Lucy's stature. Even as the crowd continued to cheer for her alias, Ali was however feeling skeptical about the whole thing. "Listen to them! They want an encore Eva! It's time for you to go out again!"

Grabbing a pair of jeans out of a bag, Ali shook her head. "I don't want to tonight." She said, her eyebrows furrowing as she shimmied into her pants.

Lucy's mood seemed to do a one-eighty at her words, which Ali found unsurprising. "And why the hell not?" she asked sharply. Ali refrained from wincing at the tone of voice.

Although Lucy and her had the same goal of ridding the world of alien robots, Ali realised long ago that Lucy did not have an ounce of dignity or integrity when it comes to achieving their objective. Honestly, the woman can sometimes be near insane when it comes to her career. And it wasn't like Lucy was out on stage flaunting _her_ _own_ hips either.

Ali had much better preferred her old manager, Felix, but she couldn't very well say _no_ to the Vice President of the United States when he offered her this job _and_ a new manager. No. Ali was passionate about this, and she was willing to do anything to get rid of those nasty alien robots… As long as she could do it with more than a little dignity.

Ali threw the thin piece of fabric, which many would call a skirt, into the trash bin. "I don't like this new image. It's like whoring myself out there for the sake of what? Winning the hearts of the people who already support me? Nuh uh."

Lucy repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists, her knuckles popping out, in an attempt to calm herself. "And I suppose you think that your normal cheesy pop sensation look is better? Do you not hear the crowd out there? We've never received this kind of feedback before! Well, close, but not quite up to this level! I bet that any one of those people out there would agree that the 'you' you were tonight is a thousand times better than… than… _that_." Lucy's hand gestured up and down Ali, her nose wrinkling.

Ali tore herself away from the mirror at Lucy's words. She had pulled on a small grey hoodie, and made an attempt to flatten her crazily made up hair. "I _do_ think it's better. Those people are only cheering because they enjoyed the apparent length of my skirt." Ali said bitterly. "It gains attention, but tonight is not a night of winning. We lost the integrity of the fans. Attention or no attention, the outcome of tonight's show is failure."

Lucy made a motion as if to pull out her hair in frustration, which Ali would have normally thought to be comical. The crowd was still protesting for another performance, but Ali was already reaching for her bag. She opted for pulling up her hood upon failing to fix her hair. "I'm leaving now."

Lucy gave out an agonizing moan, hitting her head against the wall. "I can't believe I have to put up with this." She muttered. "Don't think this is over Ali." Lucy said, using her real name. "We'll continue this discussion later. Right now, the car is swimming with fans. You're not going to be able to get through without an hour's worth of effort."

"I'll walk. The penthouse isn't that far."

"Take Toby with you then."

"Right."

"And don't forget we have a lunch with Austin James and his manager tomorrow. There'll be a car out front at eleven a.m. sharp."

Ali gave a short nod before she exited the building with her bodyguard Toby Klein.

Toby was not a man of many words. He was tall, and muscular, but enjoyed being the strong silent type when it came to his wooing of the women. Though inside, Ali was almost sure that he was as flamboyant as a flamingo in his own right. He just didn't show it.

As they walked out of the back alley and turned onto an empty street, neither person said anything and that was how both of them liked it. Ali had even yet to hold a proper conversation with Toby the bodyguard, and she didn't plan on making the effort any time soon. There was what one would call a heavy awkwardness in the air in which they were travelling in, but that was brushed off of Ali's mind as she thought of all of tonight's insanity.

Even outside in the empty streets, the roar of her pop star alias, Eva Walters echoed into the night. The little club could simply not hold the cheering and Ali had a feeling that it would soon become some sort of fire hazard… or… a deaf hazard rather.

Her pop star alias, Eva Walters debuted almost four years ago. Her sixth single was her first to get on the top charts, and had remained at the top spot for three weeks straight, which really got her name out across the country. Ever since then, her music had become very popular with the people of the United States. Aside from the fact that Ali's parents had died in a tragic explosion, the past year had been a complete success for Eva Walters. Especially with the government now working alongside of her, they were slowly taking the country over by storm, which was good news for both Eva and Sector L.

Sector L is the section of the government that first approached the ever so popular Eva Walters nearly half a year ago. Since then, Ali had been more than happy to help the Vice President, who was included in the group that approached her, to meet their aims. Ali couldn't care less about the Vice President and his ever so evident dislike for Earth's latest inhabitants. She only acknowledged that they had the same goal: To rid this planet of the alien atrocity.

Ali felt that this abnormality of alien robots coming to Earth was unnatural and screamed of wrongness. The aliens had their own planet. Cyber-whatever they call it. They should stay there. As far as Ali knew, they had no invitation to come to Earth. Why were they even here in the first place? Last time she checked, bombarding oneself onto another species' planet was not a polite way of saying 'we come in peace'. The aliens were rude, violent, and of course… they killed her parents.

Well, okay, to be honest, Ali didn't really know if the aliens had killed her parents specifically, but they had brought war… or some sort of battle onto their humble planet, and had caused unnecessary deaths and the separation of innocent families... like hers for example.

Ali wished they had never come to Earth. They did not belong when they first crash landed, or however they came, and they still do not belong today. There was so much death… Ali knew she could no longer take it. There is only one way for all this to be fixed; one way for all this to turn right again: The aliens had to go.

* * *

Okay. Not much to say except that this took me a long time to write due to … well… I actually have NO time whatsoever.

For this project, I'm hoping for a more 'action-packed' theme taking place rather than my usual… but no worries, there will still be a good portion of… for the lack of a better term 'romance' in it. Let's just try out my hand on some 'action' shall we? No promises though. On another note, I've narrowed down the male role to be either Bumblebee, Sideswipe or perhaps Sunstreaker… I'm a little 'ehh' on Sunstreaker but I'm open to new things too. **What do you think?**

As for Ali... this is my first time not doing the 'average girl' thing. This time, well for the first chapter anyways, I'm actually _trying_ to get the conceited and spoiled image... is it working? Do you dislike her? I'll take that chance.

This project is actually a load of new things for me. For instance, I don't know if you've noticed, but this is written in third person. My first fiction (now deleted due to great embarrassment), was actually written in third person, but somehow I switched gears into first. I actually had a lot of trouble with the beginning of this… you can probably tell. Also, I'm lowering my chapter length requirements... I have this idea that it will stimulate and encourage more consistency in chapters... that might just be an excuse though. Anywho…

For those who care, 'My Alien Robot' is still continuing, so those worried about that, no need to be worried. It's a very successful little project if I do say so myself, it's just… I have to 'feel like it' to write. It's hard, and those expecting the coming Barricade chapter… oh my, I know you'll all love it, I just have to get to writing it! Even in my head it sounds good… and it's been in there for a while… haha.

Anyways, tell me what you think of this first little chapter. I realise it's a little…. Different, but an honest opinion would be nice.

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

smellysoap


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The great thing about having your best friend being your manager is that everything is really a lot more lax. They probably wouldn't give a crap if you had decided to wear your Christian Louboutins instead of your Jimmy Choos. Ali however did not have that luxury.

Quite frustrated by the fact that Lucy had texted her five minutes to eleven about what exactly she needed to be wearing today, Ali was unnecessarily fuming on her way down to the lobby. So what if she wanted to wear her Balenciaga bag today? And since _when_ had she ever owned this Chanel purse anyways? She thought she had made it very clear (to herself anyways) that Chanel purses were not her thing. Perhaps last year's Summer Collection of Chanel _Sunglasses _(at least she was 'permitted' to wear those today), but their classic purses really had a certain… well, haughty look to them. Of course that was just Ali's opinion.

And what made Austin James and his manager so important that Lucy had went so far as to have a text messaging fight with her? Sure, Austin James had recently made his big break with two singles that made it to the Top 50 Charts, so what? Perhaps he _could_ have potential… musically, but Ali was almost certain that his success had to do with the apparent smoothness of his skin and his bronze windswept hair rather than his talent (or lack thereof). Surely Lucy of all people could see _that_ fact, and blatantly so. In fact, Ali recalled Lucy once saying, '_His big fat head covers for the fact that he stinks! Girls nowadays have no taste'_! A little smirk formed at the truth in those words as Ali got into her car.

If that was the case, then why was this lunch happening in the first place? Ali positively knew that there must be a good reason behind all this, and she was definitely about to find out.

Entering the doors of the restaurant, Ali was led into a brightly lit private room where she found Lucy sitting around a coffee table with three other empty arm chairs around her. There was a large laptop already whirring on the table. "You certainly look well-dressed today." Lucy smiled, referencing to this morning's earlier conversation, looking quite satisfied.

Ali sat down on the arm chair next to her. "I'm glad one of us thinks so." She thought, deciding not to blow the deal any more out of proportion. She realised she was most likely suffering from a serious case of PMS, but it wasn't like Lucy was acting any more politely towards her either. "So before they come in, do you mind letting me know what this lunch is about? Weren't you the one that said that Austin James stin—"

Lucy quickly hushed her, looking around for any unwanted company. "Can you please watch your mouth? We're in a public area, and if you blow this, you're permanently damaging the whole operation!" Lucy whispered agitatedly, using what Ali liked to call her 'political voice'.

"Sorry." Ali submitted, acting a little more serious. "But please, do fill me in on what we're doing here."

Stopping in the middle of the conversation, Lucy stopped to stare, dumbfounded, out the restaurant's glass window. "Those idiots!" she growled.

Turning her head, Ali looked to see what had got Lucy so caught up, and she certainly understood why. Outside on the curb of the restaurant, an obnoxiously flashy looking limo pulled over, attracting eight or so paparazzi who were acting quite bee-like with their expensive looking cameras, and Ali knew that there were more to come. Although not the happiest with Lucy right now, Ali had to agree that bringing such an eye-catching limo to the lunch was quite the idiotic move, especially if they were about to discuss serious matters (which Ali assumed since usually when there's a laptop around, there was a meeting with Sector L to occur).

Lucy quickly turned to her and began to rabidly explain. Ali had a little trouble deciphering the words that were streaming out of Lucy's mouth. "So here's the thing, the plan is to team up with Austin James to accomplish AAG (Anti-A Goal). If this goes well, this will become huge. I'm talking about joint singles, records, photo-ops, TV-show, concerts, _everything_. All we have to do is play along Rochester's plans. The thing is," She did a quick glance outside, making sure our guests were still attempting to enter the restaurant. "We'll have to play it cool first. I'm on terms with the manager." Lucy's nose wrinkled momentarily. "For him to be on board, we'll have to act the bigger part, and knowing him, he'll _pretend_ he doesn't need us, but really, he's a big baby. He'll be grovelling in no time."

Ali snorted. "Sounds like a tool."

"At least we agree on _something_." Lucy smirked. A loud rush of noise entered the restaurant as the staff tried to usher the mixture of paparazzi and random fans away from the doors. Two men barely made the squeeze through the small gap and made it safely into the restaurant unharmed. Lucy slightly leaned over to Ali. "For now, let me do the talking. Be courteous though." The curtains to the window magically closed from some button that was pushed.

Ali gave no reply to Lucy, but followed her lead as she stood. "Mr. Snider," Lucy greeted whom Ali assumed was the manager. "Great to have you here today." She held out her hand, which was only (foolishly) shook by Austin James. Snider threw him an almost chastising glare which caused Austin to retract his hand. With no response from Snider however, Lucy shot him a hard look. "Mr. Snider, I'm offering my hand." She said with a great demand in her voice that even got Ali surprised.

"And I am _not_." Snider replied stiffly. He sat down as did Austin. Clearly, he had received the same instructions Ali was given.

Lucy retracted her hand as well and gave him another hard look but it slowly slid into a smirk. "I am Lucy Farce." she began, addressing the two guests. "I suppose there is no reason introducing _my client_, but Snider," she threw him a devilish looking smile. "I don't seem to recall knowing the name of _your client_."

Ali refrained from chuckling at the metaphorical steam that seemed to be escaping out of Snider's ears but decided to stop the nonsensical conversation anyways. She had much better things to do than to listen to the two managers fight it out. Didn't they need to make a… good impression?... If that is in fact what Lucy was trying to do. "I'm Eva Walters." She said in a polite even tone. She broke the bicker, but decided not to offer any handshakes. Lucy seemed to approve.

"And I'm Austin James." The man across from her shot her a charming smile, but Ali found his presence in the conversation surprisingly insignificant. It was quite obvious that he was quite dominated by his more direct manager.

"I have to say," Lucy said, breaking the introductions. "Bringing such an _ostentatious_ vehicle to such a meeting is quite ignorant of you. I'm disappointed."

"Only those who can _afford_ such a vehicle can have the _privilege_ of riding in it." Snider shot.

Lucy looked like her top was about to blow until Ali cut in. "What Ms. Farce is trying to say is that it was foolish to bring such a… flamboyant vehicle to a confidential meeting such as this. Who knows how many people now know we are meeting."

"You're quite the eloquent little twit, aren't you Ms. Walters? I—" He was cut off by a beeping from the computer. All conversation seemed to stop as their attention was diverted to the rather large screen.

Fuzzing a little, the colours jumped to life and the appearance of a man came into view. "Vice President Rochester!" Lucy immediately greeted. "What a pleasant surprised. I was under the impression that we would be speaking with Sector L today."

"You are Ms. Farce. I was just checking in today. I wanted to let you know that I have high hopes for this… partnership and I suggest some compromises should be made if need be." He said sternly. "I want this whole alien issue to be cleaned up as soon as possible, and this is an order from _me_."

"Yes sir." Snider poked in, trying to make himself known.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I am unable to attend this meeting so I will be watching the recording tonight. Do _not_ let me down." He warned. "I—"

Another beeping came from the laptop and the clip changed to a view of the familiar looking Tom Ridgeford from Sector L. "Mr. Ridgeford, I hope you realise you just cut out the Vice President." Lucy said.

Ridgeford looked slightly surprised but quickly dismissed the thought. "Perhaps I'll send him a fruit basket." He said gruffly. He was not the sort of man to be subjugated, even if it is by a high official of the government.

The meeting began, and Ridgeford mostly discussed about how the partnership between public figures would strengthen both our popularity and strengthen our cause. Ali had to admit that she was honestly having a tough time paying attention. What Ridgeford was going through really wasn't anything new to her, or at least it wasn't really something she thought she should be bothered with. Well then again, not really. It was really Ridgeford's talent of putting off the general point of the meeting, and ranting about closely related topics. No, she didn't care if Austin James' single just hit the Top 40 Charts, and she already knew she's been on the Top 5 for quite some while now. Is there nothing _interesting_ and more conversation stimulating to talk about aside from both their achievements? Probably not… or at least not for a while anyways.

"Ahem!" Snider cut in half way through Ridgeford which earned him a small glare. Ali however mentally cheered at the fact that Ridgeford had stopped talking.

"Yes, Snider?"

"I was hoping we could discuss more about what our plan of action will be."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Despite the fact that this was definitely boring, Ali acknowledged that jumping to the 'plan of action' part was _not part of procedure_, which practically defined Ridgeford's way of life.

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind?" Ridgeford said with a half sneer.

"Well," Snider started, his face lighting up. Whatever he was thinking, he must've thought it was a _brilliant _idea.

"Well…?"

"_Well_,"Snider shot back pointedly. "I propose a genuine intimate relationship between our two stars here."

Ali's head snapped up quickly. "Just what was this guy thinking?"

"Statistics show that 85 percent of all celebrity relationships increases each person's popularity by 15-25 percent." His eyes gleamed a little from glee. "Think of how many more followers we can obtain by just starting this relationship!"

There was a moment of temporary silence. Ali glanced over at Austin but his reaction was completely neutral. So he knew about this all along. She then looked over at Lucy, who did not say a thing. Ali could see her clockworks finish processing the information, and her silence indicated that she did not think it was a _totally_ bad idea.

Ridgeford was the first to speak up. "That…" he said. "… is not a bad proposal."

"But the most important factor," Snider started again smugly. "Is that our two stars have to really be in a relationship. Think about it! A _real couple, _going against the alien robots!" he said ecstatically.

"By 'real couple', you mean Austin and me?" Ali said uncertainly.

"Well I don't see any other two stars sitting here besides the two of you." Snider said slowly, as if it would be easier for Ali to understand. "Unless, you have a problem with that."

"I do actually."

"Now Eva, be reasonable." Lucy cut in. "This is actually a wonderful opportunity. Look at it this way, I mean, this could really… shall we say, 'expand our horizons'." Ali shot Lucy a spiteful look. What ever happened to Snider's a tool and Austin stinks?

"Didn't Vice President Rochester suggest that compromises may have to be made?" Snider so conveniently offered. "And I surely don't see anything wrong with Austin, do you Ms. Farce?"

"No actually, I don't." Lucy said, teaming up with Snider, though Ali could see she was biting back a snarky comment.

Ali took a deep breath to calm herself and sneaked a peak towards Austin who was staring expectantly at her. Throughout the whole meeting he had barely said a word. Ali had already decided he was quite the 'prize on the shelf' with his quietness, despite his charming and leadership-like looks. Definitely not her type, but the look already set on Ridgeford, Snider, and Lucy's faces told her that she was _not_ getting out of this. Hiding her anger at the betrayal of Lucy, Ali covered her uneven voice.

"There's nothing wrong with your client." Ali said with confidence. "However, I prefer to keep my career and my relationships separate. Thus, I propose that if we do go through with this plan," she paused slightly to gauge their reactions. They seemed calm… for now. "Then Austin and I will _act out_ our intimate relationship, rather than a legitimate one where if something… tragic… occurs, the whole plan will not fail."

"I think that is reasonable." Lucy agreed.

"Not to offend your wishes Eva, but I do believe that if it's a legitimate relationship, then it'll be more believable and more fans will come rushing in."

"Whether it is legitimate or not Mr. Snider, I do believe that it is not for you to decide. Last time I checked, _I _was the one with control over my emotions. Besides, I fully believe that Austin and I are quite capable of acting… well, I fully believe that _I_ am quite capable of acting. Since I have yet to see Austin in any movies, I cannot vouch for him."

"He _can _act Ms. Walters." Snider said sternly, but he followed up with a sigh. "But I suppose only you have the control of your emotions, and I have no objections to compromise with you."

Ali looked over at Lucy to see a neutral expression; an indication of approval. Ridgeford finally rejoined the conversation. "Then, I believe we will move on with that plan, now how will we start publicizing this new 'relationship'?"

"I've already thought this through very hard Mr. Ridgeford." Snider said brightly. "First, which is an obvious one, is letting both Eva and Austin be seen together more frequently. That will certainly gain some attention due to their current popularity. Second," he paused for effect. "A song!" he said excitedly. "I've already gotten a duet written out, and have a copy for both Ms. Walters and Ms. Farce. I believe it's perfect and can reflect on various situations so it can be sung live at moment's notice!" He handed out the scores to the two women. "And later on, we can have a screenplay written out for a trial run. We can see how that goes, and… Oh!" he stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"There is this one minor detail, you see. I heard through the grapevine that last night you put on a show for a more… adult… audience." Snider said distastefully.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Your point?"

"Well, for both Sector L, and our publicity's sake, I'll have to ask for you to leave behind that… look. Let me tell you, that really sets you back Ms. Walters."

Ali shot Lucy an 'I told you so' look. "Done." She said quickly.

"Wonderful."

"Let's book the studio to record for next week." Lucy said, changing the subject.

"That soon? Can they learn the song so fast?"

"Eva can." Lucy said smugly to Snider.

Snider's eyes narrowed this time. "Then we'll have it ready by then as well."

Lucy smiled. "Wonderful."

The last few details were wrapped up and Ali got into the car with Lucy getting into the opposite side. "This song looks good!" Lucy said, exclaiming at the score. She sighed. "Surprisingly, that went pretty well."

Ali yanked off her sunglasses and tied her hair quickly into a ponytail as the car began moving. "Well? You sold me out there!"

"What are you talking about? You're Eva Walters, and not once has she ever been in a relationship. If you suddenly began an intimate relationship, you'd gain so much instant publicity, which means more screen time for us, and more persuading how alien robots are bad!"

Zipping up a sweater, Ali, frustrated, said, "We could've done it a different way!"

"But less effective, and this way, we would be following all the rules with no political drama. You can't have everything you want Ali. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. You're not the queen of the world!" Lucy yelled at her words.

Irritated, Ali grabbed her purse and sunglasses and opened the door at a red light.

"Ali?" Lucy called. "Eva!" She changed names. "Get back here!"

"I'll go back by myself!" Ali called, angered, and turned onto a one-way street.

Ali walked until she felt she was far enough away from the street where she had left Lucy. Sure, she was acting just a tad bit bratty, but really, Lucy had sold her out first. Surely there was another way they could obtain more publicity without having to begin a faulty relationship with Austin James of all people. But of course Lucy would take the fastest way out, not even once considering the dignity she had as a manager.

Hands stuffed in her sweater pockets, Ali didn't see where she was going and a tall man had walked right into her. Instead of falling like she was currently doing so now, she vaguely felt the man continue walking but turn to glance backwards as if he didn't feel her walk into him square in the chest at all.

Ali however safely landed on her hands and knees. The loose hair tie she had used in the car had slid out of her hair, making it sprawl messily across her face. Her sunglasses had fallen off her nose and a small portion of the contents in her purse spilled onto the sidewalk.

"Sorry." Ali said automatically, rubbing her shoulder slightly.

"Watch where you're going human." Came the baritone voice of the male.

Ali looked up with disbelief. How could someone be so rude when they had a part in fault when walking into someone? Sure, she was partly at fault as well, but she at least had the decency to apologize! Ali was about to release her temper and give the man a piece of her mind when a second male voice stepped in.

"Just ignore him. He's just grumpy because I forgot to wake him up while he was taking a stasis nap."

Ali had no idea what the voice was talking about, but when she looked in the opposite direction behind her, she found the iciest blue eyes she had ever seen a human have. Looking closer, she could see that somewhere beneath the depths of the pools was some sort of warmth that was quite visible to the nake eye. The new man bent down to collect her items and returned them to her purse the best he could. He then helped her up. Ali felt very grateful, for if it had been someone else, she would've been very much so embarrassed for them. "Thank you." She smiled at the man.

On closer inspection, the man was half a head taller than her, which was really a full head taller since she was wearing those dreadfully painful Louboutins. His hair was a healthy looking bronze colour, and looked thick and slightly swirled. He was quite handsome.

"No problem." The man said with a funny grin. Ali could tell he was a real 'smiler'. "It was really my fault. My brother just looked too cute during his stasis nap."

Again, she had no clue what 'stasis' meant, but the word 'nap' pretty much clued her in. "Watch what you say about me Sides. We're identical you know."

Ali spun around toward the baritone voice which belonged to the rude man that bumped into her. Although she shouldn't really be surprised since they were after all, identical, but even then Ali found herself shocked. They really looked _identical_.

They had the same piercing blue eyes, the same nose, the same cheekbones, the same… well hold on… The ruder man's jaw was slightly more defined, and although their hair was styled the same way, this man's hair had a slightly more blonde tinge to it. He also had a harder face… he was definitely _not _a 'smiler'. Ali felt proud of herself for being able to distinguish between them, (again, they were _identical_) but kept her glee to a minimum. Despite his brother's alarming difference in attitude, this was after all, a very rude man.

Running her hand through her hair, Ali sighed. For all she knew, the two could be partners in crime, waiting to steal the money in her wallet… not that she carried that much cash around with her nowadays.

"Anyways…, _Sunny,_" 'Sides' said. "I think it's time you apologized to this pretty lady here."

"For what?" the ruder twin, 'Sunny' asked brashly.

"You bumped into her."

"She wasn't watching."

"You made her fall."

"On her aft where she belongs."

"_Excuse me_?" Ali huffed, crossing her arms. Ali may not know why their choice of vocabulary was so odd, but she once taken a literature course and she had paid enough attention to know what 'aft' meant.

"He doesn't mean it." The one called Sides said kindly, which did slightly lighten Ali's mood. He then turned to his brother. "Apologize."

It was Sunny's turn to huff. "If it will let us get pass this, fine." He turned to Ali. "I apologize for not watching where I was going."

Ali began to say 'It's alright', but was cut off by Sides. "Because…?"

Shocked, but sure it was because of some sort of inside joke, Ali became amused by his answer.

"… because I look cute when I'm in a stasis nap…" he grumbled.

Sides grinned. "Damn, I'm good."

* * *

Huh…. That turned out better than I expected… it was longer than I expected, sure, but I felt I needed some good in depth plot set up and shove a little bit of Sunny and Sides in the there. If you were bored enough to read through all that, what do you think?

And by the way, I couldn't help myself so I started writing... there goes my 'completed' homework...

Anywayys, thanks so much for the favourites and alerts out there! Really motivating! And of course, the lovely reviewers who took the time to give some input: **Anika Chancer, Optimus'girl, ultimateanime12, AccessBlade, CharlotteAnnRae, **and **totallycute5**! Thank you so much for inputting your feedback! It really helps me improve!

So now that all this is done, please let me sleep! Thanks!

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

smellysoap


End file.
